Fallen Angel Feathers
by Aquila-de-Sakura
Summary: A collection of random dark!Wilson drabbles
1. Cigarette Burns

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of House, M.D. or any of its affliated affliations.

A collection of dark!Wilson drabbles for the darkwilson comm on lj

Prompt #02 "Cigarette Burns" 189 words

* * *

Wilson never smoked. From a childhood of watching family members being hospitalized to an adulthood of oncology seminars against smoking Wilson specifically chose against the habit.

Yet, ever since Amber's death, he found himself at a pack a week, and steadily increasing.

Wilson spent his weekends alone in his apartment. The only thing he found energy to do was sit on his couch and stare at the ashtray he never bothered to clean out. The ashes reminding him of Amber's ashes he scattered out to sea.

He felt guilty over how pleased he felt when he lost Amber's remains to the ocean. He loved how it fast it took for the waves to shallow up the ashes and his guilt along with them, but it scared him how easily it was for him to feel no more pain from her passing.

A stray cigarette falling from his fingertips and burning his arm brought Wilson out of his thoughts. He eyed the burn then stared at the fallen cigarette; a smile appeared on his face as he thought of how every puff of smoke would bring him closer to Amber.


	2. Holding On

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 (i.e. I'm too lazy to own anything anyway)

Prompt # 11 & 60 (I guess?) "Holding On" 176 words

* * *

Wilson listened to the incessant tapping on his door, relishing in its familiar rhythm. It quickly became a constant in his life, House showing up at the same time everyday, tapping on his door for about 30 minutes, and right before House leaves Wilson would open the door and give his former-best friend the slightest glimmer of hope.

Wilson always pretended to be annoyed at House's desperate gestures, but in truth he fully enjoyed House desperately holding on to their crumbling friendship. He remembered the times when he held on to similar false hopes like House's leg pain or addiction going away, but in the end they all turned out to be bluffs on House's part.

Wilson slowly walked over to the door with the intention of answering, giving House his frustrated look, and saying cold words with the littlest bit of hope he knew House would find. A smile found its way on Wilson's lips as he realized it was his turn to lead House on a bluff and he enjoyed every minute of it.


	3. Drowning

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

A/N: I don't think these are dark enough, haha. This was originally going to be its on story, but I gave up on it early on.

Prompt # 04 "Drowning" 349 words

* * *

James Wilson stared out into the dark ocean. He could hear the howl of a distant lighthouse as he stood stoically on a cliff, numb, ignoring the wind blowing in every direction.

He looked at the behind him and noticed a beach, complete with a bright sun and a cool breeze. Then he saw a big white umbrella sheltering a beautiful woman with shoulder-length blond hair and long, slender legs. The woman just stared at the ocean as Wilson stared at her.

The woman suddenly stood up and jumped into the water. Instead of staying in the safe, sunny beach area however; she swam over into the dark waters. She then dove under and brought another figure to the surface; however, she failed to return.

Wilson could only watch the waters in horror.

The figure began to drift into shallow waters as Wilson began to climb down the cliff. The stranger loosely fingered a black cane until it fell from his grip and disappeared into the darkness of the waves. Wilson grabbed his hand before the man could notice the cane's missing presence.

Wilson lost control of his actions and his thoughts. He had a loose grasp on the reality of the situation, yet continued to move. He held the man's hand with his right hand as he supported the man's head with his dominant left. He stared at the man with cold eyes.

The man's eyes remained closed. His face twisted in a sort of worried pain.

"Wilson..." The man whispered.

Wilson felt a word escape his lips, but no sound was uttered.

_"House."_

Wilson then pushed the man underwater and gripped his neck tightly until the air bubbles stopped coming to the surface and the fading pulse stopped for good.

The next thing Wilson knew his eyes were open and his hair was arrayed in a cold sweat.

He turned over in the bed that was too big for one, and returned to the state of sleep focused on thoughts of the Amber of his dreams rather than his actions of murder over his best friend.


	4. Blank Stare

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even my living expenses.

Prompt # 24 "Blank Stare" 152 words

* * *

Wilson stood in the ICU, all of his focus was on the blank stare coming from House's face.

"And who are you?"

Wilson felting a boiling anger threatening to surface. After everything that happened, House had all the luck on his side again, conveniently forgetting everything that happened. However, a bright realization dawned on Wilson as he saw House as a blank slate rather than as the person he called his friend. He saw House as an empty jar waiting to be filled with whatever Wilson wanted.

"I'm your best friend." Wilson smiled at that fact knowing that, at the very least, everyone would back up that claim.

"Oh." House's face instantly relaxed. Wilson was surprised at how trusting House had suddenly became; another favorable change.

Wilson moved closer to the bed and slid closer to House, his lips almost touching his ear. "And you owe me quite a couple of favors…"


	5. Memory

Disclaimer: No, I don't own this. I don't even think I can make Wilson dark enough!

Prompt # 15 "Memory" 181 words

* * *

Wilson cursed his memories of House, every single one. He and House got into many different arguments ever since he quit, but this particular time Wilson regretted every ounce of knowledge he had of Gregory House's existence.

One night of excessive drinking, one car wreck, one month of being in a coma, and one diagnosis of retrograde amnesia later, Wilson no longer had any regrets of knowing House for he did not remember House at all.

Wilson was well aware of everyone's well wishes and attempts at assisting the retrieval of his memories, but his curiosity always drifted towards the figure that lurked everywhere but made no attempts at getting near him. Eventually the figure grew tired of waiting and told Wilson that he would do whatever it took for him to regain his memory. He promised that he would do anything and everything that Wilson wanted him to do.

As the day came for Wilson to be discharged and as House took over his care personally, there was no way Wilson was going to tell him that he actually started remembering everything.


	6. Trapped

Disclaimer: I don't own House.

A/N: This is a rather different flavor. I was listening to the opening song to Disgaea 2 "Sinful Rose" and this came about...

Prompt # 25 "Trapped" 283 words

* * *

House found himself in a mysterious dream.

He looked around and realized that he was standing in the midst of a grand dance floor among a flock of people. His eyes drifted towards the center of the floor and he saw a breath-taking, beautiful rose. Everyone around him crowded around the rose and the rose slowly started to take a human form.

Soon the main event started and the alluring rose began to take turns dancing with every participant there. House became lost among the crowd and lost sight of the dancing rose. Only when the crowd began to shrink did House start to see the rose for its true nature. As the dance continued House saw the rose gently sap the life force of its dance partner until the partner was no more.

House stepped back in shock of what he witnessed and noticed the fools around him continuing to dance despite the imminent danger. Soon the crowd vanished and House was alone with the deadly rose. House wanted to get away, he yelled at every muscle in his body to stay away; but yet, after looking into the rose's eyes, after smelling its addicting smell, House could not help but walk closer to his destruction.

The dance felt as if it lasted for hours, but the pleasure was unbelievable, it was almost made House's inevitable fate worth it. Finally the dance slowed to a stop and House looked up to discover the deadly rose's identity to be Wilson.

"Are you going to run away House? Do you want to get away?"

House stared up into Wilson's face and was unable to see anything else. He was trapped in his spell.

"No."


	7. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own, so you don't sue.

Prompt # 29 "Jealous" 310 words

* * *

Wilson knew better than anyone that he did not have to seemingly boast about his successful relationship to House. He knew better than everyone that his "harmless" bragging was more than just his happiness talking, he purposely want to show House that he was capable of being happy without him. Wilson naturally grew tired of House's self-inflicted misery, but once his relationship was out in the open and he saw House's possessive jealousy, he realized that was a feeling he loved more than his newfound happiness.

As his relationship with Amber grew, the topic of his personal life seemed to appear more in his daily conversations with House. Wilson never failed to notice the fear of abandonment behind House's scathing eyes, the same look he saw the snowy night House seemingly gave Wilson his version of a 'blessing'. Of course Wilson never had any intention of abandoning House, but he could not help feeling a sense of pride that his existence had such a hold on House's life.

After Amber and Wilson had their first disagreement over their new mattress and had such a flawless make-up afterwards Wilson could not help but run to House with the wonderful news. At that point Wilson could not tell if he was more excited over his reaffirmation in his relationship with Amber or over the type of reaction House would have.

As he joyfully recounted the tale for House he noticed a different reaction in him. The fears House kept hidden were slowly beginning to manifest along with a type of acceptance. House walked past him before he could get a good look and yelled something about getting a drink. Wilson only shrugged and sipped his coffee, readying himself to be on call that night; a smile crept onto his face knowing that he could have something that House could only dream of.


	8. Happiness

Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my freedom to think thoughts with them in them.

Prompt #69 "Happiness" Words 262

* * *

Wilson was growing weary of his best friend's misery. After the slap-to-the-face alarm of House's fake brain cancer, Wilson realized that House's misery was becoming unbearable; for the both of them. Around that time was when Wilson started to think of ways to try and make House's life less miserable as he thought it was. From baiting his best friend by asking out their boss to drugging him with anti-depressants, nothing seemed to be working. However, Wilson realized that House seemed to enjoy himself more he was jealous. Despite the initial shock and disappointment House always had (or seemed to feign) he always looked pleased with himself when Wilson chose him over his love life. With that knowledge, Wilson decided that purposely making House jealous was the key to bring him out of his misery.

Wilson thought his plan was foolproof. He would spin House's wheels for a while, giving him small victories as he slowly chose him over his current girlfriend until he ultimately broke it off and landed himself in House's care until the next girl would come along. This way, House could steadily find happiness and Wilson would get free sex.

Wilson waited until House's latest game finished before he launched his seemingly perfect idea. However; as the gears of his plan began to move he suddenly found the biggest flaw in his plan. The fact that he would actually fall for his victim, Amber Volaskis, and disregard House's happiness for his own was the most unexpected hurdle Wilson encountered; but it was something he was perfectly fine with.


	9. Mirror

Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D.

Prompt #19 "Mirror" 218 Words

* * *

"You said… you wanted to try deep brain stimulation…"

Wilson uttered the words hesitantly, not because he was afraid of the risks involved, but because he was afraid the one sitting across from him would say no.

Wilson could see every emotion behind the other party's eyes, the shock of the magnitude of what was asked, the pity over his emotional state, and the heavy burden of guilt that could not be hidden. The agreement came slowly but confidently; however the other person still felt the need to confirm Wilson's decision.

"You want me to risk my life… to save House's?" Amber looked up at him unwaveringly.

And Wilson nodded, without regret or remorse. He did not decide on the retribution of guilt on Amber's behalf, but rather because he wanted to save _everyone_. He did not care for the risks involved as long as he could return to those short, happy times.

--

Wilson shook himself from the short alternate scenario he just imagined as he stared into the bathroom mirror, still milling over Chase's words to him.

"_Would you have made the same decision? If it was House's life on the line and if it was Amber's fault he was there?"_

Without a doubt Wilson knew that he would have made the exact same choice without remorse.


	10. Unfair

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own House M.D.

Prompt #63 "Unfair" 375 Words

* * *

The inevitable phone call came a day after the draining events of the fateful bus crash and House and Amber's intense battle with life and death. Wilson refused to move from his now too big, too empty, bed as he clutched the last message Amber would ever leave for him again as the phone's shrill ring filled the apartment. Eventually the machine picked up and Wilson had no choice but to listen.

"This is the Princeton Police Department. There has been an accident and we have picked up a purse with the identification of someone living at this residence. You may come down to the station to pick it up if you wish."

Eventually Wilson recovered the will to claim Amber's things with the motive of wanting everything that was hers to be in his possession, where it belonged. After confirming his relationship with Amber he was given the final piece of the puzzle House was trying so desperately to solve just a day prior, the simple symbol of her identity. Just as his eyes threatened to tear up again, Wilson's eyes glanced over to see House's beloved flame cane in perfect condition.

Wilson found himself driving to the hospital with the cane in his possession, everything from claiming the cane to deciding to go see House was all in a blur. He stood alone in the parking lot fingering the cane that he knew was House's unspoken favorite with the full intention of presenting it to his friend when a sudden flurry of thoughts came to him. He did not want to show House a simple gesture of friendship, he did not want House to think that everything was going to be ok between them, and he realized he hated how unfair it was that a cane, House's cane no less, avoided fatal damage whereas Amber had not been so fortunate. Wilson then broke the cane in two over his knee and proceeded to smack the pieces against the wall in his rage.

After a few minutes of blinding rage, Wilson discarded the useless pieces of wood and left the hospital with the bitter knowledge of how unfair the universe was and that no matter what he did he could not change a thing.


	11. Handcuffs

Disclaimer: House says people don't change. I don't own House, M.D. , that's not going to change.

Warning: Season 5 prediction spoilers!

Prompt #32 "Handcuffs" 145 Words

* * *

Wilson had no idea what was going on, but before he knew it he was being pursued by flashing blue lights and his rights were being read to him as he was being searched on the hood of his car. He then looked inside to see House continuing his cell phone conversation as if nothing different had occurred. Wilson felt his face twist in frustration, not only because it was House's typical nonchalance at his expense, but also because it felt that things had returned to normal.

Then Wilson felt his anger starting to boil. After everything that happened, Amber's death, and House's irreparable toil of guilt, House was sitting in front of him unchanged!

It was then that Wilson realized that maybe he preferred the uncomfortable bindings that where the handcuffs, over the company of the one he once knew as his best friend.


End file.
